


Ересь помидоров

by Argee_Lince



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды авторы бэка придумали Жиллиману маму.<br/>А потом мы придумали, как мама отправила сыну посылочку: маринованные помидоры.<br/>Соавтор - lim (aka Reymas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ересь помидоров

**Письмо из дома** _(Reymas)_  
"Здравствуй, мой дорогой сынок, чтоб тебе не кашлялось.  
Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо, и ты не забываешь о теплом платке, который прислала тебе мама. Также я отправила с попутным Ультрамарином три банки соленых помидорчиков. Ровно три, при получении пересчитай, а то меня что-то настораживает взгляд этого поца. Говорила же тебе мама, не связывайся с кем попало!  
Книжку твою прочитала. Ты хороший мальчик, но вот литературой тебе все-таки заниматься не стоит. Робаут, попомни мои слова, эту писанину не купят даже на туалетную бумагу и снотворное! Как ты намерен ее продавать? Только не говори мне, что трудился только на благо отечества, я тебе не прощу моих потрепанных нервов и бессонных ночей. Помнишь, что говорил твой дядя Малик? Ну который еще пытался сделать из вашего детского сада хоть что-то приличное, долгих ему лет жизни, паршивцу старому. Ничто никогда не проходит бесследно! Но для этого придется много, много работать!  
Ах да, чуть не забыла. На какой глаз слепой ваш рыжий умник? Я все хочу связать ему шапочку, чтоб в светлый ум через глазницу не поддувало, да запамятовала.  
P.S. Не забудь съесть помидоры, а то испортятся!"

Письмо лежало на идеально прибранном столе, придавленное внушительного виду банкой с помидорами. Вторая стояла поблизости и прижимала собой записку:  
"Я не удержался и взял процент за доставку. Очень вкусно!  
Искренне не Ваш, Севатар".

 **Помидорные мучения** _(Reymas)_  
Спонтанные решения всегда удавались Севу лучше продуманных действий. Непредсказуемость, напор и выдающаяся наглость – вот истинное оружие. А все эти бумажки с предписаниями, куда кому идти, навевали тоску по чему-нибудь тяжелому, чем можно быстро и эффективно успокоить борзописца.  
Правда, что делать с пятилитровой банкой соленых помидоров, он себе представлял смутно. Сам Севатар, конечно, уже успел снять пробу и оценить высочайшее качество освященных благодатью пасленовых, но в одиночку справиться явно не успевал. А холодильник как назло сломался – надо бы новый украсть, да все руки не доходят.  
Отец "эту гадость" даже пробовать отказался и предложил скормить какому-нибудь кролику. Ну или хотя бы Волчаре. Как закусь.  
Идея показалась вполне заслуживающей рассмотрения. Конечно, под нефильтрованное помидоры не идут, так что заодно нужно будет подогнать и выпивку. Но Волчара лакает только пиво собственного приготовления. Говорят, его Мортарион как-то раз отравил своим пойлом. И правильно, нечего было брать у этого утырка что-то из рук!  
Помидоры нахально плавали в рассоле и насмешливо демонстрировали сочные красные бока. Распушившийся хвостик одного из них живо напомнил одну потенциальную жертву. Севатар весело сверкнул глазами и подхватил банку.  
Молодняку давно пора понять, что такое настоящая жизнь!

 **О банках**  
– Братья мои, Ультрадесант! – голос примарха разнёсся над посадочной палубой "Гордости Макрагга" предвестником бури. – Как вы могли... как вы могли допустить злодеяние? Разве не гласит параграф 136 части XVII раздела 378 Кодекса Астартес "О недопущении злодеяний", что необходимо противостоять негодяям, смеющим похищать наследие и достояние нашего Легиона? Разве не говорится в параграфе 487 части CCXXXV раздела 562, что нельзя позволять Яго Севатару находиться на любом из наших кораблей более трёх секунд? Разве не читали вы о достойном несении караульной службы в параграфе...  
Робаут Жиллиман никогда не любил помидоры. Тем более – солёные. И был бы, пожалуй, даже благодарен поганцу Яго, если бы не...  
Если бы не банки, которые надо было вернуть маме на Ультрамар. Причём помытыми.

 **Мртрн, ты упрлс?**  
Мортарион задумчиво курил трубку. За его спиной стояли по стойке "смирно" Каллас Тифон и Игнатий Грульгор, преданно пожирая примарха взглядами. Мортарион неспешно прошёлся вдоль громадной карты Ультрамара, висящей на стене, выбил трубку о ладонь.  
– Хороший у Вас план, товарищ Севатар, – наконец изрёк он.  
– Это не план, – обиделся Яго. – Это помидорчики. Ультрамарские!  
– Почему на "Стойкости" не выращивают помидоры, товарищ Тифон? – Мортарион смерил Первого капитана тяжёлым взором. – Ответственного за снабжение Легиона – расстрелять. Ответственного за гидропонные оранжереи – расстрелять. Ответственного за...  
– Товарищ примарх! – Грульгор верноподданически вытянулся в струнку. – А может, просто помидорной рассады купить и высадить?  
– Или так, – кивнул Мортарион и снова пыхнул трубкой.  
– Закупим рассаду на Ультрамаре, – продолжил Игнатий, вдохновлённый одобрением примарха. Тот развернулся на каблуках и уставился на Второго капитана немигающим взором.  
– Политически неверно рассуждаете, товарищ Грульгор, – говорил Мортарион спокойно, но внутри у Игнатия всё похолодело и опустилось. – В то время, как кровавая гидра империализма крепко пустила щупальца в наш Хаос, вы собираетесь сотрудничать с лоялистами?  
Грульгор икнул от ужаса и растёкся склизкой лужей. Мортарион посмотрел на лужу, потом на Севатара, и пожаловался:  
– Совсем товарищи шуток не понимают.  
– Не понимают, – согласно вздохнул Яго. – Откуда ж у лоялистов гидра-то?  
– Вот-вот, – булькнуло из банки, и на корабле погас свет. – ГИДРА ДОМИНАТУС!!!

 **Вор должен сидеть в тюрьме!** _(Reymas)_  
Робаут Жиллиман, великолепный стратег и воин, сидел на жестком казенном стуле и выглядел... не очень. У него явно были нелады в жизни.  
Весть о дерзком нападении и ограблении передавалась шепотом из уст в уста под строжайшим секретом, и, разумеется, история с крадеными помидорами уже успела обрасти мифами, легендами и даже анекдотами. Речь теперь шла не просто о возвращении утерянного имущества, а о восстановлении доброго имени!  
Разумеется, проще всего было бы взять за гузно главу этого преступного синдиката и заставить сделать своему подчиненному строгое внушение с занесением пары болтов в личное тело, но что-то подсказывало, что это не поможет. Круговая порука царила во тьме городских низов. Круговая, кровавая!  
Ну уж нет. Пора было кончать с этим безобразием! Тем более, что отец скоро должен будет вернуться из отпуска, а тут творится неизвестно что.  
– Собираемся! – Лев поднялся из-за стола, внушительно и грозно. – Мы идем в Крестовый поход на преступность!

 **Помидоры примарха**  
– Стоп, я не понял, – Леман одним глотком нервно вытянул две трети кружки. – Повтори-ка, что у них там стряслось.  
– Яго Севатар лишил Жиллимана... – Альфарий (или Омегон) расплылся в улыбке до ушей. – В общем, он украл у Жиллимана его... помидоры.  
Русс поперхнулся.  
– И что, Роб теперь?..  
– Увы, – скорбно покачал головой Омегон (или Альфарий). – Примарх Ультрадесанта ныне остался без... помидоров.  
Леман сочувственно крякнул. Не то чтобы он сильно любил Жиллимана – скорее, сильно не любил. Но чисто по-мужски не мог ему не посочувствовать.  
– Мда, – вслух изрёк он. – Однако, дела творятся... Помянем, братья! – и налил Альфарию с Омегоном (или двум очень похожим на них Альфа-легионерам) по кружке фенрисийского. – Не чокаясь!  
Коракс мягко отцепился от подоконника и спланировал вниз, к подножию Клыка. Он услышал достаточно: Леман, Альфарий и Омегон, не чокаясь, пьют за Жиллимана. Вывод из этого был один: Жиллиман мёртв, а Леман – предатель!  
Нужно срочно предупредить... кого-нибудь!

Вот так, с помидоров Жиллимана, и началась Вторая Ересь...

**Author's Note:**

> А теперь - слайды! Автор всех слайдов - Reymas.
> 
> 1\. http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/1/1/9/811981/81308479.jpg  
> 2\. http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/1/1/9/811981/81308480.jpg  
> 3\. http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/1/1/9/811981/81308491.jpg


End file.
